Deathful Deceit
by ladyknj
Summary: Nichole was dating a boy named Dwayne for about a month when she found him cheating on her. Now she's moved on with someone who hides a secret, but Dwayne can't seem to understand that. He soon begins stalking her. Will Nichole be able take back control of her life? Or will Dwayne get his way of him or no one in her life? AU High school.
1. Ch 1: First Encounter

~Nichole's POV~

"I'm so happy all of this is over," I spoke to Roman.

I guess y'all want to know what's been going on, huh? It was near the end of my senior year of high school when this boy named Dwayne transferred to our school. I was immediately attracted to him, and that made my friend Roman angry. Everyone knew Roman had a crush on me because he ran off any boy that tried to talk to me, but I didn't initially see him in that light. I only saw him as a friend that worked my nerves. Don't get me wrong, Roman was nice looking and all...no scratch that, he was gorgeous, but he just didn't know how to talk to me in a way that would make me want to date him, too. Anyway, Roman and Dwayne ended up getting into a fight over me on Dwayne's first day. That's how me and Dwayne initially started talking and eventually dating for about a month or so before some things happened. Let's just say, drama followed me for a while after that. Would you like to hear my story?

~Flashback to the fight on Dwayne's 1st day~

"Everyone, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" spoke Ms. Williford, our first period English teacher. The boy stood up in front the class to speak.

"My name is Dwayne Roberts. I just moved here from Dallas. I like to play basketball, and that's all," he spoke hurriedly to sit back down. He smiled at me as he passed, which didn't go unnoticed by Roman who held a mean mug on his face.

"Okay, everyone take out your books and read chapters 10 and 11 for the quiz on tomorrow. Dwayne, I'm sure you can find someone to share a book with until I'm able to get you one," spoke Ms. Williford as everyone did as she said. I took out my book but looked up when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I looked up to see the new boy. I smiled as he smiled back.

"You mind sharing your book with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered as he moved over closer to me. I could feel a set of eyes on us and knew it was Roman. I decided to just ignore him. We chatted the rest of the class as I laughed at his corny jokes. The bell rang and everyone started gathering their things to go to their next period. We walked out the class together and Roman walked over immediately to Dwayne.

"Why you pushin' up on my girl?" questioned Roman as Dwayne looked up at him.

"She ain't say nothing 'bout being with you or anyone for that matter," replied Dwayne, not backing down from Roman's intimidating figure. He stood at about 6'3 and about 250 pounds of pure muscle.

"Well she is my girl and she off limits, so you better stay away from her fo' I whoop yo ass!" threatened Roman getting in his face.

"And if I don't?" questioned Dwayne, now getting up in Roman's face.

"I'm gon' whoop yo ass that's what!" screamed Roman bumping his chest against Dwayne's chest looking down at him. Dwayne was definitely shorter than him by about 3 inches.

Dwayne threw the first punch and that's how it started. They were going at it. Dwayne got in a few good shots, but it was Roman's last punch that bloodied Dwayne's nose, busted his lip, and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"You better stay away from her bitch!" called Roman as I made my way through the crowd.

"Roman, what the hell?" I questioned.

"Old boy here need to learn respect. He can't just come in here trying to hit on you, but I think he got the message loud and clear now," smiled Roman, who only had a slightly busted lip.

"And what message is that?" I asked as I knelt down to see about Dwayne.

"The message of how not to mess with other people women," replied Roman.

"Roman, I done told you I'm not yo' woman," I said in frustration that the couldn't get that through his thick skull.

"Whatever, come on," he said grabbing me off the ground by the hand and dragging me into the school. I just looked back at Dwayne, who by now was getting up off the ground. We all went to lunch. I couldn't eat, so I asked my girls Monica, Monique, and Naomi to come to the hall with me. We all got up to leave.

"Where you going?" questioned Roman.

"You ain't my daddy or my man, so don't worry about it!" I shot back. He just looked around our table. Dean, Seth, Jimmy and Jey were all looking at him. Jimmy and Jey were his twin cousins.

"Why you disrespecting me in front of my boys like that?"

"I don't know who the hell you talking to, but I know it ain't me," I called out as me and my girls finally left the table.

We went out into the hallway and stopped by our lockers which happened to be right there by the cafeteria.

"Girl, what was all that about?" asked Monica.

"y'all didn't see Roman out there fighting the new boy Dwayne?" I asked.

"He did? Who won?" questioned Monique.

"Girl that's not even the point," I replied.

"She just mad because she like the new boy. Ro knows that, too. That's why he fought him," smiled Naomi as I couldn't help but smile too.

"Well do you?" questioned Monique.

"No...well maybe," I blushed.

"How you gon do Ro like that?" questioned Monica.

"Let's get it straight. He ain't my man, so I'm not doing him no kind of way," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Well look, there new boy go," said Monique as she pointed over to where Dwayne was. I looked over there, and noticed he was just coming out of the nurse's office.

"Well we about to go back into the cafeteria. We'll holla," said Naomi as the three of them went back to the lunch room to be with their men. I walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him once I reached him.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" he snapped.

"Sorry," I replied as I looked down at the floor. I looked back up and could tell he was sorry for getting short with me.

"Why you ain't tell me y'all was together earlier when we was talking?" he asked.

"Cause we ain't," I answered.

"Well, does he know that?" he questioned.

"Yes, he just won't accept it. I mean, I kind of LIKED him, but he's too overprotective when it comes to me. I'm not ready for all that," I said.

"You said liked as if you don't no more," he replied.

"That's 'cause today I found out I might be feeling someone new," I smiled as he returned it.

"Well why you ain't warn me his ass could fight?" he asked holding his jaw as I just smiled.

"I didn't think he would fight you over me. That's a new one right there," I answered with a slight laugh.

"Look, I know we just me, but would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked as I was just a cheesing.

"Yeah," I said. "Are you hungry?" I added.

"Just a little bit. You know it's a damn shame I had to get in a fight on my first day here," he laughed as I joined in. We headed back for the cafeteria. As we walked in, I could feel Roman's eyes looking at us. I saw him get up out the corner of my eye.

~Roman's POV~

I know Nichole ain't walking back up in here with this fool after I just whooped his ass. I was about to head over there when I saw the Principal walk in, so I just sat back down. Saved by the principal.

~~Nichole's POV~~

I was so relieved to see Roman sit back down. I know it was because Principal White walked in. Dwayne got some pizza, and we sat at an empty spot at a table and talked the remainder of lunch. After school was out, I told my girls about my planned date with him. Well that Friday, we went on the date. Afterwards, he asked me to be his girl. Of course I said yeah. He even asked me to the prom, which was in a month.


	2. Ch 2: A Little Deception

~At Dwayne's house 2 Weeks Later~

Dwayne and I were chilling at his house. His mom was working late, which seemed to always be the case with her. I never got the chance to meet her for that reason alone. We were playing around just talking or whatever.

"I hope you don't think me strange for asking you this, but are you a virgin?" he asked me.

"Yeah I am why?" I asked wanting to know his reasoning for asking.

"No reason, but I guess that means you never had oral sex performed on you either, huh?"

"No I haven't," I replied, giving him a strange look. I was confused as to where this was going. I wasn't ready for sex with anyone right now. There was a brief silence.

"Do you ever think about it?" he finally spoke up.

"Why are you asking me all of this?" I replied, getting kind of annoyed but anxious at the same time.

"Well, because I never performed it before, and I was wondering if you'd let me do it on you. You know, just to see how it feels for both of us," he replied, totally shocking me. I was silent for a minute.

"I don't know," I started, contemplating both leaving and letting him do it.

"Just this once, and I swear I'll never ask you again. Unless you like it and ask me to do it again," he stated as he just looked at me and I at him. Finally I decided to give him an answer.

"Okay just this once, but only because I'm just as curious now to see how it feels as you are to do it," I replied back as I turned around and let my panties drop to the floor from beneath my skirt. I raised my skirt up and lay back on his bed. Once I was comfortable, I spread my legs as he got on his knees in front of me. I was nervous as hell, but anxious all the same.

I soon felt the tip of his warm tongue on my pearl. I instantly felt myself getting wet. It was already feeling better than I thought it would. He gave slow laps as I got even wetter. Gently, he began to suck my clit. I could feel him sliding his finger inside of me. I tensed up, but it didn't hurt much. He took his finger out then spread my lower lips and snaked his tongue as deep inside of me as it could go; my juices depositing themselves on it. He took his tongue out, put his finger back in, and began sucking on my clit real hard. I moaned and squirmed beneath him. He had his finger moving in and out of me quickly. I felt myself about to cum. My release came right into his waiting mouth. He didn't stop there though. For about another fifteen minutes or so, he continued to eat me out until he was satisfied. He licked his lips as he got up from between my legs that were at one point wrapped tightly around his head.

"You taste like pineapples," he smiled causing me to blush. "And I love pineapples," he added. Now I know I was crazy for letting him eat me out after only two weeks, but that stuff sure felt good, lol.

~One Week Later~

Roman came into the class smiling. He walked right over to me.

"Hey there Nikki!" he smiled.

"What do you want Ro?" I sighed.

"Calm down, I'm not here to start no shit. I just wanted to congratulate you on your new relationship with old dude," he said. Personally, I was shocked at how nice he was being.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied with an unsure look on my face. The teacher wasn't in there yet, so Roman walked to the front of the class.

"I just wanted everyone to know that I'm throwing a party at my house this Friday, and all y'all are invited," he replied out loud. Dwayne came in after he made the announcement. That's when Roman walked up to him. Dwayne, as well as me and my girls, thought he was about to try something, but he shocked us all.

"I just invited the whole class to my party that's on Friday at my house. You more than welcome to come if you'd like. We can call it a sort of peace offering. The better man won the girl, so what do you say we just let bygones be bygones," smiled Roman. He actually sounded convincing. Dwayne was silent, not sure of what to say.

"So are you coming or not?" Roman repeated.

"Umm...yeah, I guess," Dwayne finally responded. He was still just as shocked as all of us. For some reason, at that moment, Ro looked extremely sexy to me. Maybe it was his niceness that was getting to me. See, now why couldn't he have been this way before. Maybe we could have hooked up. Now it's too late since I care about Dwayne, I think. Yeah I do. What am I saying? Now my boo and I can have fun with all my friends now that Roman has decided to end his vendetta against him.

~Roman's POV~

That Friday came and everybody was at my house for my party. Nichole hadn't come yet and I was starting to wonder what was taking her so long. There was something I had to show her. Even Dwayne was here already.

*With Dwayne and Summer*

"So you and Nichole go together huh?" asked Summer.

"Yeah, we hooked up about a day after I got here," he answered.

"Oh, you don't waste no time huh?" she asked as she drunk some punch.

"Naw, I guess not," he stated as he too took a drink of his punch.

"You must really care about her huh?" Summer questioned as Dwayne shook his head.

"I bet you'd do anything for her huh?" she questioned once more.

"Yeah I would. I'm already in love with her," he stated as he put his empty cup down on the table the two were sitting at.

"Well, what if I said I knew some things that was going to happen to your girl tonight if she ain't careful?" she questioned as her comment made him give her a questionable stare.

"What do you mean things that's going to happen to Nichole tonight?" he questioned out loud.

"That information is gonna cost you," she smiled.

"Look girl, what the hell you are you talkin' about?" he asked, getting angry that she was playing games with him after she had just said something was going to happen with Nichole tonight.

"Why don't we go upstairs and have a lil fun first. Then I'll tell you whatever you want to know," she said.

"Look, Nichole is on her way over here. You better tell me right now!" he shot at Summer. She flinched slightly before going back to her arrogant way.

"Fuck me and I'll tell you," she replied back defiantly.

"I'm not about to cheat on Nichole with you," he scowled. She wasn't even close to Nichole in the looks department. He had heard a few rumors about her since arriving at the school.

"Well, it'll be your fault when she gets hurt," she said as she was about to walk away.

"Wait, who gon' do somethin' to Nichole? Can you at least tell me that?" he pleaded.

"Give me what I want first," she smiled as she took his hand and led him towards the stairs. He reluctantly followed her.

~Roman's POV~

I finally saw baby girl come in with Naomi, Sasha, Monica, and Monique. I walked over to them.

"What's up ladies?" I said as they all said hi.

"You look really beautiful tonight Nichole," I smiled.

~~Nichole's POV~~

Why don't this boy stop? Man, something ain't right with him. He being just a little bit too nice.

~Roman's POV~

"Thank you," she smiled back, showing off her sexy ass dimples.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" I offered.

"Naw, but you could give us a compliment too," said Monique.

"Oh my bad, y'all look good too," I laughed as they joined in.

"Where my baby?" asked Monica.

"He in there somewhere." I said as she walked off. So did Monique, Sasha and Naomi. It was just me and Nichole.

"So, is Dwayne here yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, he got here about 45 minutes ago I think," I stated. She stared at me with them pretty brown eyes for a few seconds.

"Why this change of heart all a sudden?" she finally questioned.

"I just realized, I can't be claimin' someone that ain't my girl. I mean, I might as well just accept being your friend, or else I'm gonna mess around and lose that honor, too. I realized I'd rather have a friendship with you than no relationship at all," I stated as she smiled that dimpled smile.

"That's really nice of you O. I appreciate it," she replied giving me a hug.

~Nichole's POV~

Damn, I liked the way he always claimed me. It made me feel special. I mean sure, it got irritating at times, but a part of me still liked it. What are these feelings I'm feeling for Roman all of a sudden? I am so confused right now.

"Well, let me go find uh Michael," I stuttered.

"Michael? Don't you mean Dwayne?" he laughed.

"That's what I said. Dwayne," I said as I walked off.

"Let me help you find him." he offered.

I was asking some girls had they seen him. Just then, this one girl said she had just seen him go upstairs. Roman and I just looked at each other.

"Why would he be goin' upstairs?" I asked as Roman just shrugged his shoulders.

"He'd better not be..." I started as we went up there. We checked two rooms when we got to the last one. I opened it and the lights were off. Ro flipped 'em on. That's when I saw it. Dwayne was fucking Summer, the school ho. I ran crying out the room, but I could hear Dwayne calling my name. I kept on running. Roman ran after me.

"Nichole, hold up!" he called.

"I'm sorry O, but I gotta go," I cried. "Could you please take me home?"

"Yeah," he said as he went back inside to get his key. I felt bad asking him to leave his own part to drive me home. Just then Dwayne walked out the house looking around. He spotted me.

"Nichole, it's not what you think," he stated.

"Oh, so you weren't fucking that ho!" I yelled as he got quiet. "Yeah, thought so. Get the hell out my face!" Roman came out and shook his head at Dwayne and we left.

~Roman's POV~

"I can't believe he did that to you. You didn't deserve that," I replied, hoping to make her feel better.

"You and me both," she cried. We finally made it to her house. She didn't live that far from me.

"Thanks for the ride Roman. Sorry I couldn't stay longer to your party, but I just had to get out of there. I don't ever wanna see his trifling, cheating ass face again." she said before getting out the car. I got out as well.

"Do you need me to come and walk to your door?" I asked.

"Sure, even though it's just 10 feet away," she smiled. Damn, she's beautiful when she smile. We made it to the door.

"Thanks for being a gentleman Roman. I really appreciate it, but I have to admit that seeing you be so nice was kind of getting to me. I mean, I kind of liked the old Ro," she said, completely shocking me.

"But you always were mean to me whenever I asked you out. How come?" I asked, still in shock.

"Maybe it was the chase, or I was just being difficult, I guess. Look, I gotta go, see you Monday at school," she replied as she unlocked the door and stepped inside her house.

"Alright baby girl. See you then," I said back as I headed back to my car after she closed the door and I heard it lock. I was really feeling bad now. I drove off, headed back to my party.

~Dwayne's POV~

I slammed my door when I got home. I can't believe I fell for that bitch's lies! She cost me my girl. I should of known that slut was lying with her old loose pussy having ass. I took out my cell phone and tried to call Nichole. She wouldn't even answer her phone. She kept sending me to her voicemail. When she left, I went back upstairs and got my shoes. That bitch was just laughing calling me gullible. I punched the wall so hard, a hole appeared. I called her about twelve more times before giving up and just going to sleep.

Monday came, and I was waiting for Nichole to come into our 1st period class. Instead I saw Roman walk in and over to me. I knew he was about to start some shit.

"What's up old playa?" he started.

"Go to hell!" I shot back.

"You know, I really ought to beat yo' ass again for hurtin' Nichole like that. You didn't even deserve to be with her for as long as y'all were together. And guess what, I think I'm gon' ask Nichole to be my date to the prom. I mean, since you ain't going to be takin' her no more," he teased.

"Look, once I tell her why I slept with Summer, she's going to know just how much I care about her. So you need to stay away from her," I threatened with a look of pure evil in my eyes.

"That's not your say whether or not I stay away from her 'cause y'all over; whether you want to believe it or not," he smirked.

"True players never get caught," he added.

"Fuck you Roman!" I shot as some of our classmates looked back. What happened was all over the school. How, I don't know. Just then Nichole walked in. She walked right past me without givin' me a second look.

"Nichole..." I started until she cut me off.

"I thought I asked you not to talk to me. Don't you get the picture? I would of thought that me ignoring all your calls this weekend gave you that clue. It's over!" she said with so much anger.

"Nichole if you would just let me explain..." I started.

"GO! TO! HELL! Which part don't you understand? The GO, the TO, or the HELL?" she screamed before heading to the seat by Roman. I just gave up. Class started.

~Roman's POV~

After school, I decided to ask Nichole to be my date for the prom.

"Yo Nichole, I know that you just broke up with Dwayne, and it may be too soon for me to be askin' you this, but do you wanna be my date for the prom?" I questioned. She smiled up at me.

"I'd love to," she said as I gave her a hug. After about a minute or so, we slowly parted.


	3. Ch 3: Prom and More

*Flash Forward to the night of the prom*

~Roman's POV~

I was on my way over to Nichole's house to pick her up for the prom. I had on an all white tux and was looking pretty damn good if I must say so. I knocked on the door. Her mom answered.

"How you doing Roman?" she questioned as she gave me a hug. I had known Mrs. Jones since me and the gang were in second grade.

"Fine and yourself?" I asked.

"I'm doing just great. You sure look handsome tonight by the way. Nichole should be down in a second. She's just putting the finishing touches on her makeup," she spoke as I just smiled. Nikki looked just like a younger version of her mother.

"Alright," I stated as I walked over to the sofa in the living room to have a seat.

After about fifteen minutes, Nichole finally came down the stairs. She had on this beautiful light pink halter dress with a plunging neckline. I had changed the color of my cummerbund at the last minute to match her dress. She looked so beautiful. She finally made it up to me. I took her arm and put her corsage on.

"You look so beautiful Nichole," I said as she smiled that gorgeous smile of hers I loved so much.

"Thank you," came her response. We took a few pictures with her parents and siblings before I escorted her to my ride.

"y'all have a good time," called her mom as we were leaving.

I opened her door for her as she got in. I then got in on the driver's side. We were on our way. We met up with Monique, Seth, Naomi, Jimmy, Monica, Dean, Sasha, and Jey. We were all having a good time until Dwayne walked in. He had been trying to get back with Nichole ever since all that shit went down. Everyone could feel Nichole tense up at the sight of him.

"You OK girl?" questioned Monique.

"Yeah, I guess." she replied. I could tell she wasn't.

"Damn, that was fucked up the way old boy did you Nichole," said Dean.

"Can we please not talk about this tonight?" asked Nichole.

"Alright we'll drop it. Come one Jimmy, let's dance." said Naomi as she dragged Jimmy to the dance floor. They were playing "Bodak Yellow" by Cardi B (clean version of course lol).

"Oh yeah, come on Dean, you know that's my jam right there," said Monica.

"You know I don't like to dance," whined Dean as Monica gave him a look that made him get over it. He knew it was a losing battle trying to fight her on this. Soon, she had him attempting something that was supposed to be dancing.

"What the hell! Come on Monique," stated Seth, leaving me and Nichole alone at the table. I would have asked her to dance, but we needed to talk.

"You know, I'm really havin' a good time with you tonight Roman," she said.

"Same here," I said back.

Just then, Dwayne had to come over here and mess up the moment.

"Can I talk to you Nichole?" he urgently asked. She ignored his question, so he repeated himself.

"Can I please talk to you Nichole?"

"Can't yo ass see she don't want to talk to you? Damn, get off her tit!" I said, causing her to laugh.

"Look, I was set up. Summer said she had..." he started before Nichole cut him off.

"I really don't want to hear your excuses. It's been over for the last month. Get over it and move on. Besides, I'm tryna enjoy my prom with someone who's not your ass, so please step," Nichole said. I guess he finally got the hint because he walked off.

"I hope he didn't ruin your prom," I said once we were alone again.

"As long as I'm here with you, it doesn't matter," she smiled. That did it. I had to tell Nichole the truth about that night at my party.

"Nichole, before this night goes on, I think there's something I should tell you," I started as she just looked at me.

"What is it?" she cautiously asked.

"It's about the night of my party," I said as I prepared to tell her what it was I had to say.

"What about that night?" questioned Nichole as I swallowed hard.

"Well..."

 **A/N: So what could it be that Roman has to tell Nichole about that night?**


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

~Nichole's POV~

"Well, I sort of had something to do with that night," he said as I just looked at him.

'"What you mean you had something to do with that?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I wanted to get him back for comin' in and takin' you away from me so quickly and easily. I mean, here I had been trying to get with you for minute, and he come in and in one day, y'all datin'," he admitted.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but.." he cut me off.

"Please, just let me finish. I got Summer to make up some kind of lie to get him to sleep with her. That's when I would help you find them in the act," he admitted, looking down.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I been hurting all this time because of Roman. Then he had the nerve to try to be supportive. I knew he was up to something, but I never would of thought he would go that far.

"I can't believe you! Why would you do something so selfish?" I cried out loud enough for only him to hear me.

"Because I love you," he confessed as I just looked at him. I knew he liked me, but I didn't know that he loved me.

"Roman, you don't mean that. You just sayin' that so that I won't be mad at you," I stated. I could feel the anger that I had just felt melting away just as fast it came.

"Nichole, I'm not lying. Even though we weren't an official couple, I've been findin' myself fallin' in love with you. I'm sorry for lettin' my emotions get you hurt along the way. Please forgive me," he pleaded. I just sat there. Truth was, I think that I loved him, too.

"I think I may love you too Roman. I guess in the back of my mind, I sort of always knew. I think Dwayne was just some backhanded way to make you jealous because I knew you didn't like him," I confessed back as I looked at him for a few seconds.

"I guess I could forgive you," I finally smiled as he smiled back. That's when he leaned in and we had our first kiss ever.

~Dwayne POV~

I looked over to where Nichole was and saw her kissing that big Samoan asshole. I made that bitch Summer finally tell me who put her up to that little stunt she pulled, and she told me everything. I had to slap her ass a few times though. He wasn't going to get my girl after what he did. No, I wasn't letting her go that easily. I walked over to them.

"Nichole, don't kiss this fool. He set us up. He got that bitch to seduce me so that I would cheat on you..." she cut me off.

"Just stop, he just told me everything. Dwayne, I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I'm movin' on. It wasn't going to work between us no way. I love Roman, and it took this to happen for me to realize it. I'm so sorry. Maybe we can be friends one day," she replied as I just looked at her and then gave Roman a mean stare.

"What, I'm supposed to be scared of you?" asked Roman as he was about to get up until Nichole held him back.

"Just stop it Roman, it's over," she said, wanting to stop anything from popping up between the two of them.

"I don't want it to be over! I want us to give it another chance. For us to be able to get it right this time. How could you choose him when he plotted for you to get your heart broke? I love you, not him," I protested. I guess I was a little too loud because all eyes were on us. I didn't care. I wanted them all to know my true feelings for Nichole.

"You are makin' a scene. Please leave us alone," Nichole whispered.

"No, not until you tell me why you doin' this," I protested.

"Because she can fool. She told you to leave them alone," said a female voice. I turned to see Naomi. I just looked at her evilly.

"Hey fool, don't be lookin' at my girl like that!" threatened Jimmy getting in my face. Security came just as I was about to go off. Frustrated over it all, I just left.

~Roman's POV~

This fool done really lost his damn mind. She don't want him no more, so he need to go on somewhere.

~Nichole's POV~

I didn't like the look Dwayne had in his eyes. It kind of creeped me out. When I looked at Naomi, I could tell she was a little freaked, too, but she tried not to show it too much.

~After the Prom~

Although Dwayne had kind of freaked me out, I wanted my prom night to be special. Roman was just the person to make it that way. I was mad at him, but I couldn't be for long. We decided to get a hotel room. Roman paid for it and everything. We talked for a little while to get the mood started, but before long we were engaged in a very passionate kiss.

He began kissing on my neck. I felt myself getting really wet. He then kissed me on my shoulder blade. Soon we were both naked. His erection began to grow as I could only blush. I knew Roman wasn't a virgin, but I was glad to have him as my first.

We laid down on the bed as his right hand made its way between my thighs. Some of my wetness got on him, but he just smiled. He rubbed my clit with the tip of his finger. Slowly, he slid it inside of my wetness. He massaged it in and out slowly as I just moaned in pleasure. He was being so gentle.

He kissed each of my breasts before taking them into his mouth one at a time. The kisses trailed down my stomach until he was right above my heaven. He looked up at me as though he were trying to get my permission to taste it. I smiled my reply as his tongue made contact with my wet pearl. For about five minutes, he just licked my clit. Every now and then he would stick his finger in and out of me.

Finally, he sucked at it. My juices immediately poured out of me. He licked in between my lips as I began to squirm beneath him. I came again, and he got up. He kissed me and I could taste myself on his lips. He slid a condom on and slowly slipped inside of me.

It hurt like hell, but I soon began to enjoy it. He pumped in and out of me like a pro. It felt so good as I wrapped my long legs around his waist. We kissed as he continued to please me. He flipped us to where I was on top now. I began to ride and grind my hips on him. My dancing skills came into play with that one lol. I bounced up and down on him as he palmed my apple bottom. Soon, I came again and he exploded not long after.

Before the night was over, we made love two more times. Roman really made my prom night both special and memorable.

 **A/N: Do y'all think Nichole was crazy for forgiving Roman so easily? Was she really just using Dwayne? Or was it just bad timing between the two of them?**


	5. Ch 5: The Stalking Begins

*Soon everyone graduated. One day during the summer, Nichole, Roman, Monique, Seth, Naomi, Jimmy, Sasha, Jey, Monica and Dean were all at Six Flags*

~Monique's POV~

It felt like someone was following us as we walked through the amusement park. I just shrugged it off. We were walking for about a good thirty minutes, and I still had that feeling. I decided to tell Seth.

"Baby, is it me, or does it feel like someone followin' us?" I asked.

"No, you just retarded," he laughed as I hit him on his arm and laughed, too.

"I'm serious. Wait, I know how to fix this," I said as I took out my mirror I always carried around with me. I looked through it and behind me. I could of sworn I saw Dwayne ass duck behind some big guy eating cotton candy.

"I think I saw Dwayne," I told Seth as he turned around.

"I don't see nobody," he said back.

"What y'all fools talking about?" asked Naomi.

"Mo thought she saw Dwayne," Seth replied as everyone looked around.

"What?" questioned Nichole and Ro at the same time.

"I think, I'm not for sure," I responded.

We all finally made it to the water park section. All of us girls had on our bikinis and the guys had on they swimtrunks.

"Look at my baby with his 6-pack," smiled Monica.

"Girl please, more like 6 ribs," joked Nichole as Roman and the rest of the boys and girls (except Monica) laughed.

"Forget y'all asses. My baby like my body ain't that right?" questioned Dean as the two kissed.

"Eww, get a room for all that," laughed Monique. Just then we saw Nichole's cousin Xavier and his girl Ember. We all called him X and her Em. They saw us and came over.

"Hey, what y'all up to?" asked Xavier.

"Nothing much. What y'all doing here?" questioned Nichole after giving him a hug.

"We wanted to get out the house, so we decided to come here. But since y'all here too, we 'bout to hang wit' y'all asses," laughed Em. They got in the water.

~Dean's POV~

I looked up and guess who I saw. That's right, Dwayne ass. He was just staring in our direction. I decided to keep quiet. Maybe he would leave. His ass stayed up there for at least twenty minutes. That's when I decided to make his presence known to the others.

"Hey, I ain't want to say anything, but that fool been up there looking at us for the longest," I said.

"Who?" Roman questioned.

"Dwayne," I answered.

"So he stalking people now? Let me go whoop his ass again," said Roman as he was about to get out the water.

"Roman, no. Just leave his ass alone. As long as he ain't coming over here, it's alright that he here," pleaded Nichole.

"Alright, but if he come over here, all bets are off," he said back.

I looked up and Dwayne was gone. He must of thought Ro was going to come over to him. We peacefully enjoyed the rest of our day, but I swear, something ain't right with that fool. Nichole and Ro betta watch they back. Shit, after that incident at the prom between him, Naomi, and Jimmy, they better watch theirs too.

~Nichole's POV~

It was Saturday morning and about 6 a.m. I went downstairs to get something to drink. I got my orange juice and went into the living room to see what was on TV. I ended up watching Rugrats on Nickelodeon (I used to love that show, still watch it sometime lol). It was the episode when Tommy's mama and daddy went on the cruise. You know the one when she found out she was pregnant with baby Dil. I got up and went to the window to see if my dad had went in to the office this morning. Instead, across the street I saw Dwayne's car parked. He waved at me through the window. That shit really freaked me out. My heart instantly started beating quickly.

~Dwayne's POV~

I saw Nichole look out the window. I waved to her. I had been sitting out here since 3 am cause I couldn't sleep for thinking about her. She was gon' give me a second chance whether she knew it or not. I love her and I know that she love me. Two people in love belong together.

~Nichole's POV~

I went up to my room and called Roman. He finally answered after five rings.

"Hello," he spoke groggily into the phone.

"Ro, baby it's me. I need you to meet me at our favorite spot in the park in fifteen minutes," I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" he questioned as I could picture him sitting up in his bed with just his boxers on.

"Just meet me there. I'll tell you then," I said before hanging up. I was waiting for him at our spot. He ran over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Dwayne," I answered.

"What that fool do to you?" he said back, anger rising in his voice.

"When I woke up this morning, I saw him parked across the street from my house. He waved at me and everything. Ain't no telling how long he had been out here. It just really creeped me out. Ro, I have to be honest with you. He been stalking me for the past 2 weeks. Now I'm gettin' scared," I cried. He gently lay my head on his shoulder.

"Look, don't cry baby girl. I nee..." he started but my phone ringing cut him off.

"Hello," I spoke into my cell. There was no answer, so I hung up.

"Who was that?" questioned Roman.

"I don't know. They didn't say anything, but I'm sure it was him," I answered. That's when my phone rang again.

"Hello..."


	6. Ch 6: Hiding Out

"Hello. Who is this?" I asked as someone finally spoke.

"Girl this Nay," said Naomi (lol thought it was him didn't you).

"Girl, you scared me. I thought you was Dwayne," I sighed, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. My phone acting crazy, but where you at?" she questioned.

"In the park with Ro because that fool scared me," I answered.

"Why? What did he do?" she questioned.

"His crazy ass was parked out in front of my house for God knows how long this morning, and it scared me. So I asked Ro to meet me here," I stated, filling her in.

"You need to get a restraining order against that fool for real," she said. I knew she was right.

"I really do."

"Well I'm a let you go. I'll talk to you later on when we go to the mall. You still coming right?" she questioned.

"And you knew this. That's how I relieve stress," I laughed as we said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned to Roman.

"Can you come with me a lil later to get a restraining order against Dwayne?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come here. He ain't gon hurt you. Not while I'm around. You got that?" he asked as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear that was falling from my left eye. I shook my head. Just then my phone went off again. I looked at Ro, afraid to answer for fear that it might be him.

"Just answer it. It could be ya mama or daddy," he said. I opened my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey there sexy," said the familiar voice.

"Don't call my phone no more!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"What you and ya lil punk ass boyfriend in the park talkin' about?" he asked with so much jealousy and hate in his voice.

"So you followed us here?" I exclaimed trying to hide the fear in my voice. That's when Ro looked around before taking my phone from me.

"Look here bitch. You better leave Nichole alone, or you gon' have me to deal with!" he screamed into the phone, so loud that the birds flew away.

"No, you look here bitch! I love Nichole and I won't stop until I get her back. She loves me too, so you need to just shut the fuck up! Ain't nobody scared of yo punk ass! If you don't want nothing to happen to either of you, you'd break things off right now!" said an irate Dwayne. That threat did nothing to falter Roman.

"Well, you can forget about that because it ain't gonna happen. And you can believe that," replied Roman.

"Fine, have it your way then," spoke Dwayne before hanging up in his face. Roman closed my phone then looked straight ahead.

"Does that fool know where Kofi live?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't even know him. Why?" I asked, wanting to know his reason for asking.

"When you get home, I'm a need you to ask your mama and daddy if you can go and live with him for a lil while. If they ask why, tell them everything, and I mean everything," he stated.

"You don't think he would try to hurt me do you?" I asked.

"He just threatened to," he replied. I was scared now. This fool is a straight up nut job. What have I gotten myself into?

"Nichole, be honest. In the short time y'all dated, did you ever sleep with him or anything?" he asked out of nowhere.

"No, you know you were my first. Why?" I asked.

"I'm just tryna see why this fool so crazy over you. I mean damn, after 3 and a half weeks of dating and he obsessed," he stated. Truth was, the only thing we ever did sexually was when I let him eat me out that day at his house, but Roman don't need to know that.

~Nichole's POV~

I went home and told my parents everything. They graciously allowed me to go stay with my cousin Kofi, although I had to call him first. He agreed, but my daddy had to sneak me to one of my aunt's cars to get to Kofi's house without Dwayne following us. I made it there and Kofi helped me with my bags. Soon, all my things were put away in the guest room of his house.

"So you got a stalker on ya hands huh?" he questioned as he sat by me on the couch.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Well you know, I could make a few calls and get that fool takin' care of if you know what I mean," he said in a serious tone. I almost contemplated it.

"It hopefully don't need to come to that," I replied as I placed my legs underneath me.

"Ro supposed to be comin' over in a while to go with me to the police station to get a restraining order against his crazy ass," I said as I started playing with my fingernails.

"Look, as long as you're here with me, I'm gon' make sure that fool don't find you alright," he smiled as I smiled back. Kofi was one of my favorite cousins along with Xavier. He was like a big brother to me. That's how close we were.

"You know I got to go to work, so I'll be back a little later ok?" he stated as I shook my head.

"Here go my extra key so that you can lock the door when y'all leave," he added.

"Alright. And thanks again for allowing me to stay here with you," I smiled.

"Anything for my favorite lil cousin. And you know this man!" he laughed tryna sound like Smokey off of Friday.

About fifteen minutes after he left, Ro made it over here, and we left to get my restraining order. They said he would receive it within the next two days (I don't know how long it take to get to the person for real lol).

*Two days later*

~Dwayne's POV~

"I can't believe this shit! She gon get a restrainin' order against me! Why? Is she afraid of me? Does she think she has a reason to be?! Hell no she shouldn't be afraid of me! All I ever did was love that girl! How could she do this to me? Don't she know I love her?!!" I screamed all this to the top of my lungs. My little sister walked in.

"Mama say stop all that screamin!" she said with a roll of her neck.

"Get yo' lil ass out my room!" I shot back with such anger that she ran out of my room faster than she ever had before. Why would she need this type of order from me? I would never hurt her. I love her. Don't she know that?


	7. Ch 7: Safe No More

**A/N: This is a corrected update of chapter 7. The chapter I uploaded before was intended to be chapter 8. I hadn't realized that I skipped it, so what was ch. 7 before is actually ch. 8 now.**

~Nichole's POV~

I had been at Kofi's for two days now. I was supposed to be meeting the girls at the mall at about 6. Kofi was home, so he took me. Monique, Ember, Monica, Sasha, and Naomi was waiting on me. I walked up to them.

"What's up?" I said as I hugged them all.

"So how's things going at Kofi's house?" asked Ember.

"Fine. Ya know I took your advice and got that restrainin' order against his ass. It took effect today," I stated as we started walking towards our first destination, which was Victoria's Secret. We had to get some new body sprays and lotions.

"I hope it keeps his psycho ass away," replied Naomi.

"You and me both," I agreed. We walked into the store and got what we needed out of there.

We went to a few more shops before we got hungry and decided to go to the Eclipse Food Court. As we were eating, this boy who looked no more than about 15 came up to our table.

"How y'all doin?" he asked as we all just smiled at him.

"We fine lil man. How are you?" questioned Monique.

"I'm cool, too. This is for you," he said as he handed me a folded up piece of paper. I opened it so that I could read it. I froze after I read it. A picture fell out of it too. The letter read:

Dear Nichole,

How you doin' baby doll? You know, I don't understand why you would put a restrainin' order out against me when all I ever did was love you. We both know that's not gonna keep me away from you. Can't you see that we were meant to be together baby doll? I'm the only man for you, and you're the only woman for me. We're gonna have some babies and live happily ever after together. I can't see my life without you in it, and I refuse to let you see your life without me in it. If I can't have you, no one will. YOU GOT THAT? IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE WILL. NOT ROMAN! NOT ANYONE! WE'RE GOING TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I love you. See ya soon, real soon.

Love Dwayne

P.S. I know you been hiding out from me. I'm gon' find out where you been.

I looked at the picture. It was my name tattooed on the left side of his chest with a heart by it. This fool is a whack job. He getting to me through letters now.

"What is it Nichole?" questioned Monica as I handed her the letter. The others stood behind her and read along with her.

"Alright, that's it. We gettin' the hell out of here. You got to come to one of our houses cause he might try and follow you if we go back to Kofi's house from here because I'm almost certain his ass is still here somewhere," said Monique as I just sat there. I couldn't move. That's when Naomi picked up the picture.

"This fool done got her name tattooed on his chest. He need to be in a crazy house. This don't make no sense for him to be putting you through this all because he messed up by being naive and gullible!" she replied in an angry tone.

"Please, let's just go," I cried, finally speaking. We grabbed our bags and headed for the exit.

"We all going to stay over to Monique's house with you ok," said Sasha as I just shook my head.

"Can y'all call the fellas? I just want some boys around us," I stated as we got into the 2 cars that had gotten all of us to the mall.

"I'm about to call Dean and tell him to come over," said Monica. All of them ended up calling their respective men; I called Roman.

"Baby, could you come over to Monique's house? We all hanging out over there," I spoke into my cell trying to sound as normal as possible. I wanted to wait to tell him the truth face to face, and I knew if I spoke to him with my nervous voice, he'd know something was up.

"Yeah, I'll be over there shortly. I got to go take something over to my mama first alright?" he replied as I said ok and we hung up. We made it to her house. Not long after, the guys all started arriving as well.

"Look, the real reason we called y'all over here to spend some time with us is because Dwayne sent Nichole a frightenin' letter," said Ember.

"What kind of frightenin' letter?" asked Roman as I handed it to him. He read it and his eyes turned bloodshot red. "I don't believe this fool got the nerve to write some shit like this!" he yelled as I began to cry again.

~Jimmy POV~

After hearing this, I'm not too sure if this would be the best time to tell them where I saw this fool at earlier today. I pulled Ro to the side anyway once he calmed down a little.

"Look, I ain't wanna say nothin' in front of Nichole and scare her, but I saw that fool coming out of a gun store earlier," I confessed.

"What? He bought a gun? He plannin' on killin' somebody now?" he questioned as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but maybe Nichole should just stay inside Kofi's house until this whole thing blows over. I mean, I know she ain't gonna want to feel like a prisoner, but he gon' end up findin' her. We definitely don't want that," I said to Roman as he was quiet as if in thought.

"You right, 'cause if she keep coming out, he gonna mess around and follow her one day. Then she ain't gon be safe no where. I'm pretty sure his ass know where all of us live. Who knows, he probably out there right now," Roman spoke as he ran his hand down his face. I could tell this was starting to take a toll on him.

"You didn't think finally ending up with Nikki would be this traumatizing did you?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"I definitely didn't think that, but she worth it cause I love her," he replied. I could tell he meant it because I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Maybe I should get a gun," he stated as I just looked at him crazy.

"Now I know you feel the need to protect her, but you know you ain't got to stoop to that fool level. I know you saw Friday. These *puts up his fists* is all you need. Only a punk uses a gun to fight his battles. A real man, all he needs is these," I told him, hoping that it would change his mind about buying the gun.

"And are my fists going to block bullets flying my way?" he quesitioned defiantly.

"No, but guns are for punks too scared to fight. He'd be a bitch ass if he tried to use a weapon against you, or especially Nikki," I spoke still trying to change his mind. We went back into the living room area where it was pretty quiet.

"We gotta take that note to the police tomorrow," said Ro as he sat down by Nichole. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as she cried softly in his arms. I felt so bad for her that she was going through all this shit. Damn, some fools just don't take no for an answer.

~Nichole's POV~

Monique's mom let the boys stay over when she told her about Dwayne and how I would be more comfortable if Ro and the guys all stayed. Monica noticed that his car was outside, so the early the next morning, I called Kofi and he came to the back of Monique's house. I snuck out the back and left while the others made sure he stayed out front. Things were going fine for three weeks. I mean if I was in a public place, he would somehow be there, but I would always be able to leave without him noticing. However, for the past few days I hadn't heard from him. Roman was out of town with Jimmy and Jey for a family gathering. He didn't want to go, but I insisted that he go and try to have a good time. After some convincing, and good love making (lol), he decided to go.

Kofi had wanted to go out, but wasn't sure if I would be ok. I told him to go since I hadn't been hearing anything from Dwayne. I was eating some popcorn and watching a movie. It was starting to get dark outside and starting to rain as well. It was actually starting to freak me out. It felt like someone was watching me. I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me, so I tried to just shake it off.

Just then, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Dwayne smiling at me. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but it was him in the flesh. I started to scream when he grabbed me and covered my mouth. I bit him, but he still had me. He pinned me up against the wall. I was wearing a skirt. I was petrified at that very moment. He had my mouth covered with one of his hands and the other was going down between my thighs. He ripped my panties off. He tried to undo his pants, but I kneed him and tried to run. That's when he pulled out a gun.

"Take another step, and I swear I'll shoot!" he called out in a grunt, still holding himself. I froze for fear that he was crazy enough to really shoot me.

"Look Dwayne, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really am, but please don't do this to me. If you love me like you say you do, you'd let me go and be happy with who I wanna be with. Please just leave, and I won't tell anyone you were here. I promise. Just leave please," I cried. He came towards me and pinned me against the wall once again.

"Now you and I both know that that's a lie. You're gonna run to the police, so I might as well have my fun with you. Since you won't willingly make love to me, I'm just gonna have to take it," he smirked evilly. With that, he started kissing all on my neck.

"Please, don't rape me! Please stop!" I tried crying out until I felt him painfully push himself inside of me. He wouldn't stop until he finally climaxed inside of me then pulled out. I fell to the floor crying with my knees up to my chest. This was the worst night of my life. I couldn't believe he'd just raped me. He sat back looking at me while he buttoned his pants back up.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you left me no choice. I know I got a taste of it before, but I wanted to feel you wrapped around me. You better not tell anybody, or I'll kill Roman. You know I will, so don't try me. I love you," he said as he got up and left me a balled up mess in the corner.

When I heard him drive off, I cried out loud. How did he find me? I finally went upstairs and took a long, hot bubble bath. I scrubbed my body so hard that my skin was turning red. When I got out, I went into my room and curled up into a ball up under the covers. I heard a door slam and hoped it wasn't Dwayne coming back to rape me again. I began to cry uncontrollably at just the thought of it. What was I going to do now?

 **A/N: Did anyone see that coming? How did he find her? How long had he known her whereabouts? Will she tell anyone about the rape? So many questions.**


	8. Ch 8: To Be a Secret or Not

**A/N: Hi readers. If this chapter looks familiar, it's because it was originally uploaded as chapter 7 by mistake. I had uploaded the correct chapter 7 to the document manager but never actually updated it as the new chapter. Therefore, I had to modify it with the correct update and add this one as ch. 8 as it was intended to be. _Please go back and re-read chapter 7 before reading this one as to not get confused as to what is going on._**

~Nichole's POV~

I heard someone by my door as I cried into my pillow, so I immediately tried to stop myself from crying. It opened and Kofi appeared from the other side. He turned on my light and saw me balled up crying with my eyes all puffy and swollen. He came over to me.

"Nichole, what's wrong baby girl? Why you crying?" he asked caringly.

"Nothin'," I lied. "I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Are you sure? I mean, it must of been pretty bad for you to be cryin' like that. You not lying to me are you?" he asked as I put my head down, a habit I always had when I was lying.

"No, I'm not lying to you Kofi. Really, it was just a bad dream," I lied once more, but I think he knew I wasn't being truthful.

"Alright, I'm a take your word for it. How was your night aside from that? That fool didn't call you did he?" he asked as I shook my head no, halfway telling the truth. He hadn't called but actually showed up.

"It was alright. I watched a movie, but that's about it," I spoke, once again telling the partial truth.

"Alright. Well I'm finna go take a shower. You gon' be alright if you fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled as he got up to leave out the room to take a shower.

~Kofi's POV~

I walked out of Nichole's room. I know she was lying to me because she put her head down. She always do that when she telling a lie. Yeah, she don't think I ever noticed that about her. I decided to call one of her girls. I went downstairs to see if her cell was down there and it was. I looked at her log and saw Naomi's name as the last recent contact, so I called it. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hey Nikki?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Naomi this Kofi?" I replied.

"Oh hey. How is she doin'?" she questioned as I sat down on a chair.

"Well, she say she fine, but when I got home, she was crying. And I mean hard. She claimed she just had a bad dream, but I think it got something to do with that crazy ass fool that's been stalking her," I answered, giving her my whole input on the situation.

"You think he called her and said something to scare her?" she questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe you and the others could come by and get the truth out of her," I suggested.

"Umm alright. Let me call them and we'll be over there."

"Aiight," I answered as I hung up the phone.

About an hour later, they all made it. I let them in.

"Where is she?" questioned Monique.

"Upstairs. Did y'all make sure y'all wasn't followed?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what took us so long to get here," answered Monica. They all went upstairs.

~Author's POV~

"Nichole, why you up in here cryin'?" asked Monica.

"I told Kofi ass I just had a bad dream," lied Nichole looking agitated.

"Well, he think it's more. Did Dwayne call you?" asked Naomi.

"No," lied Nichole

"Don't lie to us," warned Naomi.

"Why would I lie?" questioned Nichole.

"Maybe you too scared to tell us, but we yo' girls. Shit, we just like sisters. Please tell us so we can help you girl," said Monica.

"I don't need help with anything. I'm alright. The movie just scared me that's all," lied Nichole once again.

"Wait a minute, I thought you just said you had a bad dream," replied Monique.

"That's what I said," replied Nichole trying to counteract her lie.

"No, yo ass just said a movie scared you. Which was it? A dream or a scary movie?" questioned Naomi. "And don't lie," she once again warned.

"Look it was a dream! Just a stupid add dream! Y'all are blowin' this way out of proportion," yelled Nichole getting frustrated at the fact that they wouldn't let it go.

"Well I know when you lying and it was neither was it?" spoke Naomi.

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Nichole with a roll of her eyes.

"He found you didn't he?" asked Naomi.

Nichole was taken aback and quiet for a second before she spoke up.

"No," she lied once more looking down.

"It took you way too long to answer that. He did didn't he?" questioned Sasha.

"No, I..." Nichole started but was cut off.

"Oh my God, please tell me he didn't do what I think he did," said Naomi as tears came to her eyes and her hand went over her mouth. The others caught on to what she was talking about.

"Did that fool rape you!" shouted Monique. Nichole just sat there, still and quiet as a mouse.

"Yes," she finally admitted as new tears fell freely from her eyes. There was no use in her lying any longer. Holding in something like that would have killed her if she didn't tell anyone.

"I can't believe that fool!" shouted Monica as she jumped up from her spot on the bed and started pacing back and forth. Just then Kofi walked in.

"Did I hear you say he raped you!" he yelled as he came over to the bed. She finally nodded her head.

"That fool raped my baby cousin! Oh hell naw! See now he done fucked up big time! Are you alright?" he questioned Nichole as she just shook her head.

"We need to call Ro," suggested Sasha, but Nichole jumped up.

"No! I'm not tellin' him," she cried.

"Why the hell not? That fool raped you Nichole! We cannot let him get away with that," spoke Ember.

"I know, but if I tell Ro, he'll be pissed and go after Dwayne himself," cried Nichole.

"And?!?" they all said in unison.

"And Dwayne will kill him!" Nichole cried back at them.

"He ain't gon' kill nobody," said Monica with a slight roll of her eyes.

"He told me that if I told Ro or anybody, he would kill him. I know if he raped me, he'd gladly kill Roman like he said he would," she cried.

"So you just gon' keep this from him?" asked Monique.

"If I want to protect him, yes," replied Nichole. The room got quiet.

"All of you have to promise not to tell Ro. I'll tell him when I'm ready," said Nichole. They were all still quiet.

"Promise!" she repeated.

"Fine. We promise," they all said together.

"Thank you. I know y'all don't agree with me, but I promise I will tell Ro when the time is right," said Nichole as she wiped her eyes.

Kofi left out of the room shaking his head. The girls stayed a little while longer with Nichole. They were finally getting ready to leave, but Nichole begged all of them to stay. So, all of them ended up spending the night.


End file.
